


Picture It

by Soulmated



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Artists, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Coming Out, Cute, Developing Relationship, Drawing, Gay, Love at First Sight, M/M, Top Merlin, Uther Finds Out, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulmated/pseuds/Soulmated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a picture, a pastry and a cup of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture It

Camelot Café was more like a bakery than a café.

Rather than serving its clientele the home cooked meals and breakfasts that would be expected from an eatery that claimed to be a café, it’s main source of income came from not only the deliciously baked treats such as muffins containing far too many calories to be healthy yet tempting customers with the chocolaty goodness, and healthy fruitcake for those who claimed to be watching their figure yet devoured a small loaf within a half hour.

No, Camelot Café was definitely more of a bakery than a café.

The first time Arthur had entered the small store he had expected a neatly organised restaurant where customers dined, and staff who fell over themselves trying to make sure everyone was taken care of, and most importantly being the perfect place where he could take his break with a newspaper in peace.

He had been mistaken.

Unlike a café or even a restaurant the only places to sit were the unexpected, yet comfortable, sofas and chairs which were arranged around the store, small tables to place drinks and small saucers with baked goodness positioned next to them. 

Arthur had to admit it was…nice, in its own unique way.

Had it been any other day than perhaps Arthur would have turned around and walked straight out again, it obviously not meeting his standards in any manner that counted. But alas, his father had yelled him out of the office after Arthur had once again refused to relinquish the fact that no, he wasn’t interested in Sophia, and yes, he was still gay. 

It wasn’t as if being gay was a choice that would change overnight.

It had been _months_ since he had come out, admitting to not only Morgana and his mates but terrifyingly his father as well. Uther had not been known for his willingness to go against old traditions and it had been clear from as far back as Arthur could remember that being homosexual did not qualify as being a good son.

Still, he had been unable to live his life a lie any longer than necessary.

His nervousness around the whole subject had made it practically impossible for him to even kiss a guy, let alone feel comfortable enough with the situation to actually fuck one – because he was positive he would be a top, the dominant one in the relationship…

…he thinks.

It wasn’t even that Sophia wasn’t a nice girl, because she was. Father could have picked out a worse match for him, but it was the clear assumption that not only did Sophia feel ok with the fact he liked men rather than women, but she was willing to try an open relationship when they were married.

That he was not ok with.

Marriage was meant to be sacred. It had been a pleasant surprise, but a surprise nonetheless, when Uther hadn’t argued further when Arthur had brought up his father’s previous marriage. Before his mother had died when he was young he remembered how much Uther had adored her, keeping his vows and never betraying them.

If there was one thing Arthur truly respected his father for it was that.

Too annoyed to relocate, he made his way over to the counter before rolling his eyes when he saw nobody behind the glass cabinets filled with various treats. Looking around he couldn’t even find a bell.

“Hello?”

Receiving no response he turned on his heel before catching sight of a new customer entering the store, ear buds hanging from a pair of ridiculously large ears and a smile that made a unfamiliar feeling clench in his gut.  

_Christ_.

Not one to walk away willingly from a strangely attractive piece of eye candy, that realisation making him realise just how much he needed to get laid, Arthur stayed put.

“You here Gwaine?” the dark haired stranger called towards the back. “I’m after a muffin! and you have a customer!” he added after glancing appraisingly at Arthur.

Flushing slightly at the other blokes clear lack of subtly when it came to checking someone out, he shifted awkwardly, clutching his fingers tighter around his paper.

“You want tea!”

“Yea!”

Shaking his head at the bizarre nature of a clearly friendly customer ordering through the backroom, Arthur stepped forward when a large yet attractively handsome man stepped towards the counter.

“Gwaine’s goin’ to bring it out in a sec, Merlin” he smiled fondly at the dark haired stranger. Arthur fought back the stab of jealously. “You bringing work with you again?” he tilted his head to the notepad Merlin was holding.

“Yea,” he nodded. “Kilgharrah’s not feeling well. I have an hour and a half before I have to pick him up from the vets down the street.”

“Let me know if there’s anything me or Percy can do for you.” Getting a nod in return, Gwaine turned his attention towards Arthur, smiling apologetically. “Sorry for the wait. What can I get ya?”

That brought Arthur up short. He shouldn’t really be eating such fatty treats, but he figured after the morning he had endured he deserved a slight reward. “A strong tea and a pastry would be great. Thanks” he added as an afterthought. It was clear this Merlin was a friend of theirs, it wouldn’t hurt to be polite encase anything did happen.

Unlikely, but possible.

Making himself comfortable towards the back end of the café, Merlin clearly in his view as the lad made himself at home on a nearby sofa before resting his large notepad on his knees. Arthur shook his head, knowing he would never be bold enough to approach someone who actually held his interest.

_Twenty minutes later_ he felt a pair of intense eyes on him. Looking up, Merlin was scribbling carefully on a blank sheet of white paper.

_One hour later_ Arthur was positive Merlin was staring at him. He had been snapping his head up every few minutes, as if trying to commit his face in memory. He flushed.

_One hour forty-five minutes later_ Arthur frowned at his watch, remembering distinctly that Merlin should have been at the vets at least fifteen minutes ago for his cat. Glancing upwards he still saw the dark haired beauty staring intensely at the white pad.  

Arthur cleared his throat before thinking.

“Yes?” god, his voice was enchanting.

“Don’t you have an appointment,” Arthur clenched his thighs at the intense look Merlin was giving him.

Staring at him blankly, Arthur saw the exact moment it hit him as realisation flashed across his features as he scrambled to look at the clock.

“Fuck!”

Quickly shoving his things in his bag Gwaine waved him off. “Head off Merlin, I’ll pack up for you.”

Merlin looked up, relief on his pale features. “You sure? ‘cause that would be brilliant.”

With Gwaine’s nod Merlin quickly grabbed his bag before rushing out the door. Arthur frowned, feeling slightly disappointed as he returned to his paper only to be disturbed when he saw Gwaine make his way over, Merlin’s notepad in hand and a sheet in the other.

“He likes you!” he grinned.

Arthur stared. “Huh?”

Rolling his eyes Gwaine handed him the sheet only for Arthur’s eyes to widen when he caught sight of the incredible sketch the bloke had seemingly drawn up in such a short amount of time. He knew Merlin was staring!

It was clear Merlin’s idea had played on the legend of their names as in the sketch he was dressed in a suit of armour rather than the sharp tailored suit he wore. Even with Arthur’s incredibly high standards he was amazed that a piece of art like this could be sketched so quickly with such realism that he couldn’t help but be reminded of another artist both he and his father admired.

“You alright there?”

Looking up Arthur saw amusement flickering across Gwaine’s features, his jolly expression hardly suiting his bulky exterior.

“He an artist?” speaking it out loud made Arthur want to smack himself. A novice wouldn’t be so talented so clearly Merlin was.

Obviously Gwaine felt similar amusement. “That he is, mate. Just to let you know the kid doesn’t just draw anyone you know. If you’re interested, make a move, yea?” he grinned before walking towards the other side of the counter, the fond look he shot Percy enough to quell his previous jealously over his interest in Merlin.

Sighing, Arthur stared at the picture before making a decision. If he had a shot to talk to Merlin, he wasn’t going to waste it thinking of rejection. Regret later on was not a more pleasant alternative.

* * *

 

Against his better judgement Arthur arrived back at _Camalot’s_ quarter of an hour earlier than the day before, scowling after immediately catching sight of the big bloke that was Gwaine giving him a knowing look for behind the counter.

“Back then, Princess” he grinned.

Arthur scowled. “I’m hardly a princess.” He was muscular, not incredibly bulky like Gwaine or even Percy, but he was hardly lacking definition. He was very much different from a female.

“Sure you not, Princess” Gwaine agreed before wiggling his brows. “Ya asking our Merlin out then?”

Flushing awkwardly at the bluntness of the question it brought him up short. “I hardly think that’s any of your business.”

“Hate to break it to you but it kind of is,” was Gwaine’s reply. “He’s as good as family. Might wana start trying to impress us.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Fuck off and get me a tea,” but humour was clearly blended into his words to take off the edge. It was hard not to find the jolly worker amusing, not to mention it didn’t hurt that clearly Merlin was keeping company with the right kind of people, not romantically of course.

“Yes sir!” he was on the receiving end of a salute.

Snorting, Arthur made his way back to his previous chair before stretching out on it, rolling his neck to try and rid himself of the slight ache before turning his attention towards his newspaper. He had taken his lunch break early, early enough that he had been on the receiving end of a vast number of curious gazes on his way out of the office.

He had not been amused.

His father was still giving him the silent treatment and Arthur didn’t doubt that it would last for the rest of the week. The paperwork mistake had not been his as Uther had instantly drawn to the conclusion of, but it would take until Monday before it was tracked down to his father’s assistant. Why his father kept the old bat around he did not know, she was hardly capable of her job considering her age.

“Here you are.”

Mumbling a thanks, it took mere minutes before he became absorbed into the afternoon news, enough so that he nearly missed Merlin’s entrance.

“Heya Gwaine,”

“Merlin! How’s Kilgharrah’s?” ah, the cat.

Merlin was quiet for a few seconds, “he’s coming around alright. He had to have an ingrown claw taken out, it had gotten infected and had made him ill.”

“So he’ll recover just fine then?”

“Yea, Morgause said it’ll take a good few days and I can’t leave him alone for long encase something happens-“

Gwaine cut him off fondly. “Did she really say that or are you worrying?”

“I’ll have a tea please.”

Lips quirking in amusement, Arthur tried to ignore the sudden rising of his heartbeat, the sweatiness of his palms, and the swelling of his cock in favour of reading the sports section. The smile, however, he couldn’t help. The bloke was bloody adorable!

“Hey Gwaine,” Merlin’s voice startled him a few minutes later. “Have you got my notebook from yesterday?”

Arthur paled. He had kept the sketch of him safely in his bedside table, not wanting to ruin it. He hoped Merlin didn’t notice, but he knew the likeliness of that happening were slim to impossible. He didn’t want to give it back. It was his and he had grown fond of it.

“Yep!” There was a rustling, “Percy’s just made some freshly baked baguettes if you fancy one.”

“Sure…hey Gwaine?” Merlin’s voice was nervous.

“Yea?”

“Where’s my sketch of…uh…the one I did yesterday?”

Arthur tensed. _Fuck_.

“Oh, the one of that bloke over there?” Gwaine clearly had no tack. Arthur cursed as he pulled his paper up hider, hopefully hiding his flaming cheeks. “I gave it to him. He liked it, good job Merlin!”

“You _what_!” Merlin hissed, humiliation tainting his tone.

“I gave him your sketch, Merlin. It was bloody brilliant, even if the whole name legend thing is more than a tad on the amusing side. He took it, looked impressed, and he’s back again, so…you know, get in there!” he encouraged.

Arthur was really starting to like this Gwaine bloke.

“Are you joking!” Arthur tried to ignore the fact it seemed Merlin had the belief that he couldn’t hear every word as clear as day from where he was sat. He was curious as to what the artists’ response would be. “I don’t even know if he’s gay, let alone the fact clearly a guy like that is really out of my league!”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Arthur hadn’t even realised he had spoken until two pairs of intense eyes were trying to burn a hole in his head. He blushed, coughing to try and clear his throat. “What?”

Merlin’s large ears tinged with red and _adorable_ came to mind. “You-uh-you’re gay?”

“Mmm,” he raised a brow. “Is that a problem?”

“No! I mean, of course not. I’m gay, you know, cocks and all that!” Arthurs eyes widened. “ _Fuck_ , I mean…” he spluttered, “I…”

“Put the poor lad out of his misery and ask him out won’t ya?” Gwaine seemed to be finding a large deal of amusement out of the entire situation. Still, he had a good point. It was the perfect opportunity, or as good as any.

“Gwaine!” Merlin hissed before turning his wide eyes on Arthur. “Ignore him, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

That made Arthur pause, “oh.” Had he gotten the wrong idea? His face fell at the thought that Gwaine had been wrong in his suggestion to ask Merlin out, especially if Merlin had drawn him simply because he was there.

At that a thought struck him. How did Merlin even know to draw him as a knight as King Arthur was if he didn’t even know his name was in fact Arthur? Was it fate? It sure felt that way.

Merlin must have seen the disappointment on his face as his eyes widened further, the red tinge from his cheeks spreading down his neck. It left Arthur wondering just how far the flush went down. “Unless…uh…unless you’re interested?” he added almost sheepishly.

Arthur grinned. His luck had clearly changed.

* * *

 

**_Six months later_ **

“So let me get this straight,” Merlin curled against him as they sloughed on the couch after deciding not to spend another night at the pub with Morgana and her friends. His sister was in town, and while Merlin had charmed the she-witch that was his step-sister he would rather not spend more time than necessary in her presence. “You want me to meet your father, the power scaring, frightening and intimidating Uther who apparently doesn’t approve that not only you being gay, but that you’ve shacked up with another bloke?”

Arthur cringed. “It’s not as bad as it sounds. Uther will adore you, the fact you aren’t poor will help matters very much.” Merlin stared at him. “What?”

“I thought money wasn’t an issue with you?” he sounded genuinely confused.

Arthur shrugged. “To me it isn’t, but to my father it means a lot. It means you can support yourself, you aren’t some kind of gold-digger, and when he finds out you are _Emrys_ he will no doubt be beside himself.”

“With happiness, right?” Merlin added nervously.  

Arthur smiled at his boyfriend fondly. Finding out that he had been right to recognise Merlin’s work had been an understatement when Merlin finally confessed that he was the famous art prodigy _M Emrys_ whose art was not only displayed in many gallery’s all over the world, but Arthur had grown up seeing his younger paintings displayed around the house.

Turned out, Uther was a very avid fan. He hoped it would lessen the blow of finding out not only had his son met a boyfriend, had moved in with said boyfriend, said _I love you_ first on top of  finding out that he wasn’t the dominant one in the relationship as he had first predicted, but rather enjoyed bottoming to Merlin who had taken great pleasure in being Arthur’s first ever gay experience.

His father hopefully did not need to be presented with that fact in any case.

* * *

 

**_Two weeks later_ **

“So, Merlin” Uther stared at the small slip on a boy sitting next to his son. When Arthur had told him the news that he had found himself a boyfriend Uther had not expected someone of Merlin’s appearance. His son had many attractive friends, he had believed his type to be more like Lance or that Leon fellow than his _Merlin_. “What is it that you do?”

Merlin fiddled nervously with his napkin, his _silk_ napkin. “I’m an artist.”

Uther sighed disapprovingly causing Arthur’s lips to curve. Clearly he had not yet put two and two together, then again he hadn’t until Merlin had told him.

“I do hope my son hasn’t taken in some penniless struggling artist who believes himself to be the next Picasso when he cannot draw for shit.”

While Arthur’s eyes widened briefly at his father cursing, Merlin pursed his lips. “I make enough to support myself.”

“How much do you make a month?”

“Uh…it depends on what my art sells for. It varies depending on the size and effort I’ve put into a piece, it can sell-“

Uther cut him off. “What’s the most you’ve made from one painting?” he demanded.

That brought Merlin up short. To be honest he found the question very much on a personal level, and the tightening of Arthur’s hand resting on his thigh told him his boyfriend very much believed the same.

Still, shamefully Merlin did want this guy’s approval since while Arthur had arguments with his father his love for the older man was clear. “I think it was around twenty-six million, but that was for a charity auction so I didn’t actually see any of the money, and it was a massive piece of work. It was an exception, but when they asked I didn’t want to say no.”

Uther stared. “Show me.”

Merlin’s eyes widened. “I, uh, I don’t have it with me-“

“Not that you silly boy, you’re sketch book” Uther scolded. 

Arthur frowned. “Father, don’t you think that’s a bit invasive?” he knew for a fact that Merlin had many private drawings, especially concerning the both of them. He wasn’t sure whether he was ok with his father seeing them, judging them as he was clearly judging Merlin.

“It’s fine,” Merlin swallowed. Arthur owed him a bloody good blow-job after this, preferably before they got home. He wasn’t sure he was willing to wait that long.

Getting up, he quickly fetched the sketch pad he carried around in case he was struck with inspiration before returning to the overly large dining room. Hesitating only briefly, he reluctantly handed it over to Uther, thankful that his more…uh…intimate drawings were safe at home.

It was silent as Uther looked them over. Merlin shifted nervously, wondering why Arthur seemed almost smug rather than crapping himself like he had expected. Shouldn’t he want his father to approve?

“You draw my son a lot,” Uther finally commented as he opened the page where Merlin flushed as he realised his current obsession of legends and Arthur had gotten a little over the top with the full page sketch. “You were not lying when you told me you make a very impressive living doing your art.”

It wasn’t a question, but Merlin felt obligated to answer it anyway. “No.”

“You have some of his work, father” Arthur smiled smugly against the rim of his scotch. “Or have you not recognised his name yet.”

It wasn’t until Arthur saw the exact moment when his father realised that not only had he insulted one of his favoured artists, but his son was also dating said handsome artist.

The rest of the night saw to Arthur seeming like the third wheel. After it had become clear that Merlin wasn’t after him for his money it hadn’t taken Merlin more than few minutes before he had won his father over much like in the same manner as he had Morgana.

Merlin was simply too adorable not to easily incorporate himself in other people’s lives.

Arthur smiled as he leaned back in his chair, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek as Merlin was in an in-depth conversation about a French gallery showing he had coming up in a few months. He had already taken the days off work, not wanting to miss it. Looking at his father, he doubted Uther would be absent either.

Life was more than good. Life was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortuantly, I was not blessed with the ability to draw. As not to take credit for other peoples incredible talents, you can find the two sketches I used in the story by the following artists on deviantart:
> 
> Sketch 1: Prince Arthur by EerieStir
> 
> Sketch 2: King Arthur by Macca4ever


End file.
